That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 1
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny tells Chad a secret that she wasn't supposed to tell. Did she make the right choice? How will Chad react when Sonny tells him the truth? Will there be a happy episode? Find out in this all new episode of That's So Sonny! You know what to do! Thanks!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 1  
Hey guys! It's season 2 already!  
I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
Don't forget to,...Review!I only got about 6 reviews, which is great but i'd like to read some more!  
Thank you! (You don't hear that everyday do ya? ;) )

Previously on That's So Sonny,...  
"Okay, here it goes. The cast of So Random was jealous of MacKenzie Falls because of the food you guys get. So Zora created this plan for them to get steaks and lobsters to mock you guys. I was to make sure you help us by you asking to get better food for the cafeteria. Nico and Grady were trying to make you jealous, but the truth is they finished filming TriDark a week ago and they didn't notice. And I'm with you an I would never do that to you! Tawni was just being her normal ignorant self. I'm sorry! I tried to stop them by finding another way to do this but if I showed that I cared about you they might be curious. And I tried my best to tell you but I was afraid they would find out and get mad. I was afraid you would get mad at me." Sonny finished gasping for air for talking all at once.  
She looked into Chad's eyes for any sign of emotion.

"Chad? Are you mad at me?" Sonny whispered holding back tears.

"Sonny, you know I would never be mad at you," Chad said softly as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Chad, I would understand if you were upset," Sonny said.

"But i'm not upset and I know it's not your fault," Chad said with a reassuring smile.

"But you don't seem like you understand. You're not like yourself," Sonny crossed her arms in worry.

"I'm fine, it's just taking me a while to take all of this in. Sonny, I would know that you wouldn't do anything like that." Chad said in a normal tone.

"You know that I never meant for this to happen right?" Sonny asked unfolding her arms.

"Of course I do! You're so sweet, loving and caring and amazing and beautiful and,...and,..." Chad found a loss for words.

"Awwww," Sonny smiled and took his hand in hers.

"And you ruined everything," Chad said acting like he was upset. (Part of the scene was from Falling for the Falls Part 2 :D i just had to put that in there!)

"What? You just said you understood and that you knew that I would never do such a thing!" Sonny shouted. "Wait a minute,..." Sonny thought out loud as Chad had a smile on his face. "Those were the exact words you said to me in the cafeteria that day when you saw the Tween Weekly article!"

"I was joking around. I'm not mad,you really deserve better," Chad said lighting up the mood.

"So we're good?" Sonny asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Not yet," Chad said holding the suspense.

"Why?" Sonny frowned.

Chad tapped his cheek with one finger and then Sonny rolled her eyes and gave Chad a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Chad, you're the best," Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad put his hands around her waist and she hugged him.

"I know, I'm awesome," Chad bragged.

Sonny ignored him, sighed and thought,"This is just perfect,"

They both pulled away from the hug but their foreheads were touching. They both started to lean in.

"Oh my gosh! I'm about to be kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny squealed in her mind and she closed her eyes.

"Why am I so nervous? Why are my palms sweating suddenly?" Chad thought anxiously as they were only inches away from each other.

Suddenly both their cell phones rang at the same time. They sprung apart from each other and answered their phones.

"CDC here," Chad said into the phone as if nothing happened.

"It's Sonny," Sonny said in a perky tone as if she forgot everything that had happened.

Chad hung up right afterward but Sonny was still talking. Sonny hung up the phone minutes later.

"Chad? Where are you?" Sonny yelled as she walked along the beach to the blankets. "Oh well," Sonny thought as she looked at the sky which was now getting dark. It was already 9 o'clock and she was to be home by 10:15.

Chad sneaked up from behind her and scooped her up. Sonny screamed from shock and laughed at the same time.

"Chad Dylan Cooper put me down!" Sonny cried.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about!" Chad cried twirling her around.

"Why? Jealous?" Sonny folded her arms.

"W-what? phhhhttt No!" A shade of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Whatever Chad!" Sonny said.

"But seriously, who was that?"Chad asked with a serious expression on his face.

"That was just Tawni. She was still upset about me canceling on her for our little shopping trip we were supposed to have," Sonny rolled her eyes as Chad finally put her down.

"Oh well, too bad for Tawni," Chad muttered loud enough for Sonny to hear.

"C'mon! At least try to make the best of things. We still have an hour left," Sonny said as she sat down on the sand.

"Fine, hey do you want ice cream?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Sure, but I don't see any shops open," Sonny said.

"They are on the other side, it's close enough for a walk there but you can't see it cause it's dark,"

"Okay, let's go!" Sonny jumped to her feet. Chad grabbed her hand and they began to walk up the beach.

Sonny was tired so she put her head on Chad's shoulder for a moment. Then she lifted her head and walked at a steady pace again. Finally, she saw the shop which was still open.

"What do you want?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Let me think," Sonny said. A few moments later she said, "I'll have one Strawberry and Bananna in a cone,"

"And I'll have a chocolate chip with vanilla whipped cream in a cone," Chad said giving the money to the cashier.

They gave them the ice cream and left the shop.

"Thanks for everything Chad," Sonny said licking her ice cream.

"You're welcome, Sonny,"

Sonny smiled and said,"Wanna test taste?"

"Don't mind if I do," Chad said reaching for Sonny's cone.

Sonny pulled away and said, "What do you have to say?"

"Do I have to?" Chad whined like a little 4 year old.

"Yes" Sonny folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine! So Random is my favorite tv show,"Chad mumbled loud enough for Sonny to hear.

"What's that? What did you say?" Sonny pretended she didn't hear him.

"So Random is my favorite tv show okay?" Chad said annoyed.

"Good! Here," Sonny scooped some off of her cone with her spoon and put it in his mouth.

"You know, this reminds me of you," Chad amused by his own words.

Sonny was confused. "Ice cream reminds you of me?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but it's true! You're sweet like a strawberry and bright like a banana," Chad said as he took a spoonful of his chocolate chip ice cream. "You want some?" Chad asked.

"Awww that's sweet of you Chad! Weird but thanks," Sonny said accepting the offer. She used her own spoon which she later wiped off (after it was in Chad's mouth) and took a scoop.

They finished their ice cream and threw the tissue away.

"Hey I better drop you off, I don't want you to get home late," Chad said as he picked up the basket and cooler in one hand and held Sonny's hand in the other.

Sonny covered her mouth as she yawned. "Well someone's sleepy aren't they?" Chad asked with a playful smile on his lips.

Sonny smiled and squeezed Chad hand softly. When they got to the car, Chad put the things away in the trunk. He helped Sonny into the car and buckled her seat belt. He kissed her forehead and she let a small smile escape from her lips.

Chad got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He stopped at a red traffic light. "So did you have fun?"

Chad waited for a response then looked over at Sonny sleeping peacefully. Chad smiled to himself and then continued driving.

It wasn't long until they reached Sonny's apartment. Sonny was still asleep so Chad had to carry her upstairs to her apartment. When he got to her door, he knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Chad," Connie answered with a smile.

"Sonny dozed off and she's still asleep so i brought her up here," Chad said quietly.

"Oh thank you, just put her down on the couch, I'll tell her that you said goodbye," Connie said with a smile.

"Thanks , bye," Chad said leaving her apartment and driving back home.

********************  
Hey! What did you think? Well, I have a contest! I want you guys to make up a new ending to the season finale. You have to use your own ideas and you can't use anything from the episode itself.  
It's from July 22 to August 6!  
The first place winner will be mentioned in 5 future episodes and get a chance to work with me on 5 one-shots!  
The second place winner will be mentioned in 3 future episodes and get to work with me on 3 one-shots!  
The third place winner will be mentioned in 1 future episode and get a chance for their ideas to be in a episode of That's So Sonny!  
This is my very first contest and I hope all of you readers will enter! Thank you!


End file.
